Demon Slayer
Demon Slayer was one of the first quests released in Runescape. Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' Andrew Gower *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer:' John A *'Quality Assurance:' Alex P *'Graphics:' Damian C Walkthrough Silverlight Players may start the quest by talking to Gypsy Aris and giving one coin to her to predict your future. She will tell you that she foresees you fighting Delrith, a demon that was originally summoned and slain 150 years ago, during the Fifth Age, by Wally, a hero of legend. The Gypsy will reveal that a cult of dark wizards is currently attempting to summon Delrith again, and must be stopped. She directs you to Sir Prysin, the great-grandson of Wally, for more assistance with defeating Delrith. Before leaving for the palace, ask the Gypsy how Wally defeated Delrith, and you will be shown a cutscene with Wally killing the demon with a special sword, Silverlight and chanting an incantation. Be sure to take note of the incantation because it is needed later on in the quest and it varies among players. If you forget the incantation, you may simply talk to the gypsy again and she will remind you of it. Sir Prysin Head north to the palace and talk to Sir Prysin, who is located in the room in the south-west corner. Tell him that the Gypsy sent you for information regarding the sword, Silverlight. Sir Prysin will say that he has locked up and hidden the sword due to its immense power and that three keys are needed to open its case. He has given two of the three keys to others for safekeeping, and has misplaced his own key. You will need to retrieve all of them to obtain Silverlight. The Keyholders Captain Rovin One of the keys may be obtained by speaking to Captain Rovin, who is found on the of the palace. From the room Sir Prysin is in, walk north inside the castle until you reach the north-west room, and climb the stairs up two stories to reach Captain Rovin. Tell him that you need the key in order to recover Silverlight, as a demon is going to invade the city, and that Sir Prysin mentioned that he would give the key to you. After some arguing, he will reluctantly give you the key, mentioning Sir Prysin's clumsiness. Varrock Sewers The second key is stuck in a drain behind the kitchen in the north-east part of the castle. To retrieve the key, you will need to wash the key into the sewers and then collect it from there. Use a bucket or a jug on any water source and use the resulting filled item on the drain. If you did not bring a bucket with you, there is a bucket spawn upstairs from the kitchen. After dislodging the key from the drain, head outside of the castle to the Varrock Sewers. The entrance to the sewers is located south-east of the castle, on the outer side of the wall which has ivy growing on it and a farming patch nearby. Enter the sewers through the manhole and head north, through the left corridor, until your path is blocked off by a stream. The key will not appear on the minimap, but it can be found in the corner beside the skeletons, underneath a pile of mud. Traiborn Gather 25 sets of regular, un'''noted (Don't bring him noted ones) bones. You can buy them on the Grand Exchange or kill almost any monster to obtain them. Head to the Wizards' Tower, located south of Draynor Village. On the of the tower ( meaning the first floor from the base floor or simply, the 2nd floor up.), talk to Wizard Traiborn about the key, and he will ask for 25 bones. Give them to him and after performing a ritual, he will hand you the third key. Banishing Delrith Return to Varrock Castle and give the three keys to Sir Prysin. He will give you the Silverlight. '''Tip: Using the drop trick, (dropping one Silverlight, and talking to Sir Prysin again for another) you can obtain 2 or more Silverlight swords. This way, if you die, you can retrieve it from your bank, and use it to complete other tasks. Be sure to remember the correct incantation before you head off to fight Delrith. You can always head back to The Gypsy and ask for the correct incantation. You cannot attack Delrith with magic or ranged attacks. Now that you have Silverlight and the incantation, it's time to fight Delrith. Head to the bank and withdraw any food, potions and armour you might wish to bring for the battle. Armour with good magic defence, such as leather armour, will be effective. Head to the stone circle, immediately south east of Varrock's south entrance, where the Dark Wizards are located – make sure you are wielding Silverlight. A short cutscene will play in which three dark wizards and Denath will summon Delrith, a tall, red-and-black striped demon. The wizards will then notice you and Denath will run off. As soon as the cutscene ends, one of the level 7 dark wizards will attack you, regardless of your combat level. Since the area is a single combat zone, you will need to kill this wizard first. If your combat level is 14 or lower, you will have to kill all the wizards before you can take on Delrith. Delrith has a combat level of 27. He has 70 life points and can hit a maximum of about 30 LP damage, so most, if not all, should not have much trouble fighting him. Most players may be able to defeat Delrith in one hit. Tip: If you are low on LP, exit the fight, enter the first house on the right in south Varrock, and go through the door inside; there is a patch of cabbages. If you do die, you can go back to Sir Prysin and he will hand Silverlight over, "just this once", for free. If you are a low levelled player, then it is recommended to have 3 items with you, or have a Prayer level of 25 and use no more than four items while using the Protect Item tab. A method without using food is to hide behind a pillar and wait until Delrith comes near you, with the wizard facing the other way, pop out and hit Delrith and he will hit you back before the level 20 wizard can attack you. NOTE: This method has a rare chance of failing but it can fail! So if the wizard starts attacking, you need to hide behind a pillar again. Run and hide behind the pillar that the wizards cannot get to you from, but only go one by one so you are not caught and attacked by them. Once you defeat Delrith, he will collapse onto the ground. Click to "Banish" him, and a prompt will appear. Choose the incantation that The Gypsy gave you at the start of the quest (the incantation is random for all players) and the demon will be banished from this dimension. If you choose the wrong incantation, Delrith will be revived and the fight will resume until you defeat him again. If you are already fighting Deltrith and have forgotten your random incantation, then just simply walk out of the ring around the ruin or exit the game by logging out of the game and logging back in. This will take you out of the fight and you can go back to the gypsy and ask for the incantation again. After the saying the correct incantation, Delrith will be banished and the player will do a victory cheer by raising Silverlight. Reward *3 Quest Points. *The sword Silverlight. If you lose Silverlight, you can buy a new one from Sir Prysin for 500 coins. You can also sell it to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village for 80 coins. The sword, bearing powerful magical properties, can be kept by the player forever after the quest and used as many times as desired, especially strong against demon-type characters. *If you are a member, you can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos and there will be a Varrock Museum display of Silverlight. *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Required for completing Completion of Demon Slayer is required for the following: *Defender of Varrock *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Shadow of the Storm bg:Demon Slayer de:Der Dämonentöter fi:Demon Slayer no:Demon Slayer es:Demon Slayer nl:Demon Slayer Trivia *The part where the player must say a combination of words to banish the demon is a reference to the movie "Army of darkness ", where Ash must say specific words to claim the book. *When the player recieves Silverlight from Sir Prysin, they do a spin and hold Silverlight upwards, doing the same victory pose as Wally when he defeated Delrith. The pose could also be a reference to the later Legend of Zelda games where Link acquires a main item during his quest and performs the same pose. Category:Quests Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch Demon Slayer Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests